character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Magnolia Arch (Canon)/ZeroTC01
Summary Magnolia Arch is a playable character in Bravely Second: End Layer, as well as a Ba'al Buster originating from the Moon. She is bilingual in the language of the Moon and the common language of Luxendarc, with the Japanese release (and French and Korean translations) demonstrating her second language to be English, while in the English release (and Italian, German, and Spanish translations), show that her second language is French. A year after the a beast known as the Ba'al Diamante ravaged the Moon, Arch gave chase after it on a Buster ship, which proceeds to crash land in the abandoned Gravemark Village where Yew Geneologia and Edea Lee were resting for the night during their journey to Eternian Central Command. Geneologia investigates the crashed airship alone, with Lee still asleep in the room. Inside the ship, he finds the Arch - knocked unconscious by the crash - reviving her with a magnolia flower he collected from near the crash site. Once she wakes up, upon realizing Yew could not understand her native language, she spoke in his own native tongue. Accompanying Edea and Yew to Eternian Central Command, Magnolia parted ways with them when they learn the Glanz imperials are alerted to Tiz Arrior's revival. She takes out the guards, doctors and scientists in the room, using Bravely Second to defeat a Gigas Lich. She frees Tiz and they proceed to regroup with the others. Over time, Magnolia learns more of Luxendarc, as she and the others manage to save the world from the force behind the Ba'als, the all-seeing Providence. Though, after Providence's defeat, she was supposed to return to the Moon, Arch instead leaves her now repaired Buster ship before it lifts off, after which Yew finally admits his feelings for her. She returns the favor by revealing her true name to him, as well as the marital significance it represents in her people's culture. Magnolia herself is a very curious and romantic person who takes great pleasure in traveling Luxendarc. Having lived on the Moon for her entire life, she is constantly mesmerized by the many cultures and locations throughout the world. She often decorates her speech with the native language and accent of the Moon, especially when excited or upset. Arch is also somewhat bizarre, as she enjoys moments that others would find distressing, like when she expressed excitement from the leakage suffered by the small boat her group was aboard. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-B | High 1-B Name: Magnolia Arch Origin: Bravely Second: End Layer Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Likely in her mid to late twenties, as she refers to herself as a "sexy older woman" in comparison to the rest of the group) Classification: Ba'al Buster, Warrior of Light Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Pressure Point Strikes, Weapon Mastery, Telekinesis, Information Analysis, Chi Manipulation, Energy Projection, Elemental Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Via Susanoo), Life Manipulation, Petrification, Exorcism, Power Nullification and Negation (Can completely nullify any attack, barriers, status effects and enchantments), Statistics Reduction, Statistics Amplification, Absorption (Of any elemental attack, allowing her to restore her health, and magic), Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Summoning and Attack Reflection Negation (Via Summons), Sound Manipulation, Non-Corporeal and Immortality (Types 3''', '''7; Via Ectoplasm; and 8'; Will constantly be capable of loading herself back as long as her saves exist), Regeneration ('High-Low), Healing, Resurrection (Can revive downed allies, as well as herself, though this must be applied whenever she wants to use it and reapplied then after she is resurrected once. Relies on her SP), Status Effect Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Can force her opponent into falling in love with her, ridding them of their will to battle), Possession (Can possess her target, retaining her own spells and abilities), Fear Inducement, Pain Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Durability Negation, One Hit Kill, Resistance Negation (Of magic, magic-based qualities and death manipulation), Spatial Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Death Inducement (Can inflict Instant KO/Death), Conceptual Manipulation (Controls the embodiment of humanity's sins, as well as their very inner nature. Fought and killed abstract, conceptual entities on numerous occasions, with said entities being described as non-physical and the manifestations of their respective concepts. Furthermore, the rest of her hax have even been shown functioning perfectly against them), Berserk Mode, Resistance to: Elemental Manipulation, Magic, and Healing Negation, Immunity to: Pain Manipulation (Can temporarily negate her sense of pain as a whole), Perception Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Paralysis, Poison Manipulation, and Time Stop, Acausality (Type 1; Saves encompass events devoid of time, future, and change, yet characters like Magnolia can still function properly after all of their saves have been deleted) Attack Potency: At least Large Country level+ (Comparable to Yew Geneologia, who was able to impress and be acknowledged by base Agnès Oblige) | High Hyperverse level (Contributed to the defeat of Providence, a 4th-wall-breaking, all-seeing entity that was going to erase the game's save files protected by the player, and resides in the Celestial Realm. The latter is a realm heavily implied to represent the Real World, and thus transcends the likely infinite worlds and dimensional planes of existence) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Can dodge cloud-to-ground lightning. Can skip across the Moon's surface in mere seconds) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Providence) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can wield different sorts of heavy weaponry and perfectly handle combat with heavy armory on) Striking Strength: At least Large Country Class+ | High Hyperversal Durability: At least Large Country level+ | High Hyperverse level Stamina: High (Took part in the lengthy adventure to defeat Providence. Can take part in gauntlets of battle) Range: Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range via weaponry. Far Higher via Magic. Standard Equipment: A Spear, Various Asterisks and Items Intelligence: Gifted (Magnolia is already a decorated warrior by the start of the game and can fight on par with Tiz and Edea, two of the previous Warriors of Light who helped defeat Ouroboros. Like Yew, she quickly masters the use of the Asterisks with the help of Tiz and Edea, and thus consequently also masters a variety of skills. However, due to spending her entire life on the Moon, she suffers from a considerable amount of culture shock, and tends to take many things at face value) Weaknesses: Though she can temporarily negate its costs, most of Magnolia's magical spells and abilities are reliant on her MP, which is limited, while Bravely Second is reliant on SP, which cannot be refilled mid-battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic * Aeroja: Conjures a massive twister to deal heavy Wind-based damage to all foes. * Arise: Instantly resuscitates an ally, restoring them back to peak fighting strength. This spell can also instantly exorcise undead foes. * Aspir: Drains her opponent's magical energy to restore her own. * Blizzaga: Summons a blizzard to deal heavy Ice-based damage to all foes. * Calm: Temporarily nullifies the damage component of all attacks, including her own, making it impossible for her or her opponent to directly damage each other. * Curaga: Restores the health of herself and all her allies. * Dark: Deals massive amounts of Dark-based damage to all foes. * Death: A spell that instantly kills the target. * Dispel: Nullifies all special barriers and enchantments her opponent currently has. * Esunaga: Removes all status ailments from herself and her allies. * Fate: Causes the target to fall in love with her, removing their will to fight in the process. * Fear: Induces terror in her opponents to make them panic. * Firaga: Casts a fireball that deals heavy Fire-based damage to all foes. * Graviga: Crushes her opponent by greatly increasing the force of gravity around them. * Hastega: Greatly speeds up time around herself and her allies, greatly increasing their effective speed. * Holy: Smites her opponent with a burst of holy energy. * Meteor: Magnolia calls down a storm of shooting stars to deal heavy non-elemental damage to all targets. * Quaga: Causes an earthquake that deals heavy Earth-based damage to all foes. * Reflect: Casts a barrier that causes all magic used on the target to be reflected, meaning if she casts it on herself, all magic would be sent back to her opponent, but if she casts it on her target, all magic cast on them would be sent to her. * Reraise: Casts an enchantment that resurrects her should she fall in battle. * Slowga: Slows down time around her opponents, greatly lowering their effective speed. * Stop: Stops time around a single target, leaving them helpless. * Thundaga: Conjures a thunderstorm to deal heavy Lightning-based damage to all foes. * Veilga: Blurs her movements and those of her allies, making her much harder to hit with physical attacks. Summons Summons are powerful entities Magnolia and her friends can summon to deal incredible amounts of elemental damage and temporarily increase their stats. In addition, all of their attacks completely bypass Attack Reflection abilities. * Girtablulu: Summons an enormous scorpion to deal great amounts of Earth-based damage, also quadrupling her physical defense. * Hraesvelgr: Summons a wind demon similar in shape to a fighter jet to devastate the area with massive tornado, dealing heavy Wind-based damage before quadrupling her speed and evasion rates. * Zilsudra's Sin: Summons the spirit of a drowned goddess to flood the area with a great deluge to crush and drown opponents, dealing heavy Water-based damage, as well as quadrupling her magical defense. * Promethean Fire: Summons a fire demon in the shape of a phantom train to blast all foes with hellfire, dealing Fire-based damage and also quadrupling her physical attack power in the process. * Deus Ex: Summons a giant automaton that blasts her foes with lightning, dealing heavy Lightning-based damage and quadrupling her magical attack power. * Susanoo: Summons an enormous giant to cleave her foes in half with a giant sword - which takes the form of a power plant tower - to deal massive physical damage to all foes and raise her chances of dealing critical damage immensely. * Charybdis: Magnolia summons a fleet of ghost ships that bind her targets with dozens of phantasmal chains. * Amaterasu: Summons the embodiment of light itself to heal the wounds of all allies, ignoring abilities that would prevent healing. Skills * Berserk: Enters a berserk state, greatly increasing her physical power while stripping her of reason. * Bone Crush: Instantly smashes the bones in her opponent's body, dealing damage proportionate to the wounds they have already sustained. * Defang: Attacks her opponent with a special physical strike that significantly lowers their physical strength. * Default: Enters a defensive stance that creates a barrier in front of her, which greatly reduces the effectiveness of an incoming attack. * Eradication: Uses a special rite that can instantly kill all targets, ignoring resistance to instant death, though this relies primarily on luck to activate. * Examine: Analyzes the target to discover their weaknesses and what type of creature they are. * Feel no Pain: Temporarily eliminates her sense of pain, allowing her to fight on even with fatal wounds. However, after this ability wears off, she will incur the effects of all the injuries she sustained at once. * Free Lunch: Temporarily eliminates the cost of her MP-reliant attacks for a brief period of time. * Full/Low Leverage: Doubles or halves the damage dealt and the cost for all abilities. * Harpoon: An enhanced physical attack that completely bypasses the target's physical defenses. * Minus Strike: Deals a wicked slash that inflicts damage equivalent to the wounds she has already sustained. * Nothing Ventured: Enters a defensive stance that halves the damage of an incoming attack, before retaliating for double the damage of her normal strikes. * Piestorm: Throws four specially made pies that lower the target's attack power and defense on hit. * Purrfect Stance: Enters a cat-like stance which raises her physical attack and defense to their limits. * Pressure Point: A martial arts technique that allows Magnolia to ignore conventional durability by striking special pressure points, bypassing any barriers, obstructions, and defense modifiers in the process. * Qigong Wave: Another martial arts technique that allows Magnolia to fire a burst of Chi energy which bypasses enemy guards. * Possession: Magnolia possesses her target but remains able to use all of her skills and abilities. * Scale Strip: Uses a special physical attack that strips away her opponent's defenses and armor. * Shin Smash: Crushes her opponent's shin, lowering their speed in the process. * Spell Sword: Enchants her sword with Black Magic, allowing her to damage foes with elemental magic, petrification, also allowing her to deal instant death with her regular attacks. * Skull Bash: Batters her opponent's skull to impede their mental faculties and thus reduce the effectiveness of technical skills like magic. * Sonnenblume: Bends space so that slower characters will strike first and vice versa. * Soul Mirror: Erects a barrier that reflects all physical attacks back at their owners. * Steal Life/Mind: Pilfers her opponent's life or mental energy respectively, healing herself based on how much she stole. * Torrent: Rapidly cuts her opponent to pieces with water-imbued attacks, landing sixteen hits in an instant. * Undo: Undoes the effects of what happened in the last round of combat, reversing changes to health, magical energy, stat changes, or the effects of actions the target incurred. ** Undo Trois: Undoes everything that happened in the last three rounds of combat. Passive Skills * Adrenaline Rush: Magnolia's physical attack and defense rise significantly should she be pushed into a corner. * Anti-Magic: Magnolia's magical defense is greatly increased after being struck by an enemy magical attack. * Auto-Undo: Magnolia is able to automatically undo any changes to her health or mana * Blind Immunity: Magnolia is immune to being blinded by special effects. * Charm Immunity: Magnolia is immune to mind manipulation abilities that involve charming and seduction. * Confusion Immunity: Magnolia is immune to mental interference that would confuse her. * Ectoplasm: Magnolia is able to exist as a ghost should she somehow be killed, allowing her to continue casting spells while remaining incorporeal. * MP Free in a Pinch: Magnolia's MP costs are lowered to zero when she’s hard-pressed. * Obliterate: Magnolia instantly kills any opponent or target that would otherwise be easily defeated by her. * Paralysis Immunity: Magnolia is immune to being paralyzed by special effects. * Poison Immunity: Magnolia is immune to being poisoned. * Pierce M. Defense: Magnolia is able to completely ignore her opponent's resistance to magic. * Savage Beast: Should Magnolia be driven completely berserk, she'll be able to use her physical skills without the normal cost incurred by them. * Slow Parry: Magnolia is able to automatically slow down time around foes who manage to strike her. * Slow and Steady: Magnolia's speed is drastically increased after guarding against an enemy attack with Default. * Stop Immunity: Magnolia is immune to time stopping abilities. * Time Slip: Magnolia is able to return the battle back to the way it started if she is somehow defeated, but this only works once per fight. Key: Base | Bravely Second: End Layer (Endgame) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 1